stalked
by krazykriss
Summary: Jayden is been having bad dreams and visions and develops paranoia and paranormal activity. Why are they mostly about a woman and Emily dying. He wakes up terrified. The more the nightmares continue, the more he trains. The team is terrified for Jayden and his talk about someone stalking him in his dream and out. What will happen? Is he right?
1. Chapter 1

**stalked **

**chapter 1;caught red-handed!:**

It was 2:30am. everyone was sleeping. Everyone except Jayden. Jayden was training outside. He believe that Xandred could awaken anytime, so he wanted to keep up on his fighting skills. He made everyone else think that he was letting loose by not training when everyone was awake. He would stay up all night and training around 1:30 in the morning and train for hours. That was all about to end. Jayden's grunts were so loud that Emily, his secret crush, heard them through her sleep. She got up and walked over to Mia's bed and shook her lightly. Mia jumped up frantically. Emily fell back Mia saw her little sister on the floor and jumped out of bed and help Emily up. "What's wrong, Emmy?"

"Someone or some...thing is outside."

"Let's go check it out." Mia and Emily tip-toed outside, careful not to make a sound and saw Jayden...**TRAINING!** Mia and Emily looked at each other and nodded and both screamed at the top of their lungs. Jayden jumped, dropped his stick. and turned around and screamed a high pitched scream. "Jayden shiba! i thought you were done with training!" Mia screamed.

"I needed to get you guys to think that. Why would you guys stop training? Xandred and the nihlock could come back."

"Jay... how long have you been up? Ji walked outside as Emiyl asked Jayden that question.

"Jayden! training?! really? you need to cut loose and how long have you been up?!" , Ji yelled.

"I haven't been to sleep yet...Jayden said quietly. Emily's, Mia's and Ji's eyes widened. Ji walked up to jayden, grabbed him tight by his arm and dragged him to his room. "What?!"

"Go to sleep!"

"5 more minutes? Please?", Jayden begged.

**"NO! GO TO BED!" ** Ji left and slammed the door and locked it. Jayden jumped on his bed and screamed into his pillow. Then he got up and kicked his door. soon after his tantrum he passed out on the floor. he was exhausted. he needed to sleep.

_"Jay-jay...come on...before the nihlock kills Emmy...", a girl whispered_

_"Hey, I've seen you before... who are you?"_

_"Hannah. I have some bad news...about Emily. Just then, Emily ran in screaming covered in blood. _

Jayden jumped up sweating ann breathing heavily. Jayden splashed water in his face in his bathroom connected to his room. He looked in the mirror and saw a terrified Jayden in the mirror. His heart was beating like here's no tomorrow.

_**how was that 1st chapter? not the worst, right? I hope not...**_


	2. trumatized jayden

**Stalked**

**chapter 2;Traumatized Jayden:**

Jayden tried to stay awake for the rest of the night. He didn't want to sleep. He was afraid of the dream he had. he didn't want to have another one. he wanted to train some more, but he knew Ji would skin him if he caught him training at 2:00 AM again. Jayden was sitting on his bed, looking at his window with his night-light on. Jayden was losing consciousness and drifted off into darkness.

_Emily was screaming and covered in blood. Jayden ran over to her as she fainted into Jayden's arms. Jayden looked at Hannah. "What did you do to her?!", Jayden demanded. _

_"Nothing!"_

_"You did something!" Jayden and hannah started fighting. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

(morning) Everyone was eating breakfast. everyone except Jayden. No one really noticed until Emily mentioned him. "Is jay still asleep?"

"Probalby. Oh, crap! We forgot to tell the guys.", Mia exclaimed.

"Tell us what?", Mike asked, eying the girls.

"Jayden lied to all of us."

"He hadn't stopped training. He's been staying up all night to do it while we were all sleeping. I made him go to bed last night. He pushed a pillow over his face and scream for a while. He used to do that when he as little when I grounded him for being bad and talking back." Ji explained. Mike laughed, hysterically.

"Jayden...talk back...?! hahahaha! That's hilarious! There is no way!" Everyone just stares at mike. J then Jayden walked in sleepwalking, but everyone thought he was awake.

"Hey, Jay." Emily, said. Jayden just kept walking towards the sink.

Jayden...?, Antonio said, weekly.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Jayden was taking emily the recovery room. He laid her down. He was looking at her bleeding to death. her eyes flashed open. "you're being stalked!" she said, in a deep demony voice._

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Antonio walked over to Jayden and shook his shoulder firmly:big mistake! Jayden started freaking out in his sleep. He screamed out for help. Everyone ran over to him. _

_"He's still asleep!" Antonio shouted. Kevin grabbed a cup off water and threw it at Jayden. Jayden's eyes opened and he started breathing heavily. _

_"What's wrong?" Jayden just stared at Emily, with fear in his eyes. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Ok, Jayden...so what happened this morning?"_

_"I don't know. when i woke up, i was in the kitchen falling to the floor. Doc, am I crazy?"_

_"No."_

_"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop hurting emily!"_

_"Jayden! Are you ok?" Jayden ran for the door, but only sat down in front of it, screaming. The doctor walked over to him and tried to calm him down. The doctor backed away from him and called for security. 4 security guard came through the door, moving jayden to freak out all over the floor. They picked him up and took to another room and set him on a bed. Jayden was still under a freak attack. A few minutes later... the doctor was trying to calm him down with the guards. Jayden stopped freaking out and started breathing heavily again, looking at the doctor with fear in his eyes. "__What's the matter?" Jayden just stayed still, looking traumatized He couldn't even talk._


	3. partners with a creepy girl

** stalked **

**chapter 3;Partners:**

It's been an hour. Jayden's still in the doctor office. Everyone else is in the waiting room. Jayden was finally more relaxed than he was before. He came out with the doctor. He looked relaxed and calm. WAY CALMER THAN EARLIER! Ji gave Jayden and the doctor a tired smile.

(Shiba house...) "JAYDEN! You need to rest! You can't go to school today!" Ji informed Jayden.

"Yes, I can and i will." Jayden talked back.

"Why? I really want you to stay home and rest. In case you've forgotton how you lost it earlier. You screamed and cried out in your sleep."

"I am better now and I WANT you to stop worrying." Jayden got his bookbag ready and left for school without even a goodbye, but the door slamming was his goodbye. A smile broke across Ji's face.

"He fell for it." A man came out into the living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jayden walked into his history class. Kevin and Antonio saw him and were both surprised. they didn't expect to see him at school today. Jayden gave the teacher his pass from the front office. The teacher instructed Jayden in sit in his seat, By a blonde girl named Hannah. she was staring at him, which was creeping him out. He just turned his attention to the teacher.

"Now class, For the next week you will be paied up in partners of 2 and you will work on a project of Ww||**.** Hannah, please come and draw for your partner.", Mrs. johnson announced. Hannah ran to Mrs. johnson and drawed a name from a giantic, purple, sparkly hat and handed it to Mrs. Johnson. "Jayden Hannah." Hannah kept drawing names. "Kevin and...Antonio. chelsea and Andrea..." Jayden wasn't even listening to her anymore. He had to be partners with a creppy girl who stared at him all the time. He's heard rumors about her and how she seduces guys all over the school even the teachers... After Mrs. Johnson was done assigning the partners, Everyone was starting on their project and for once, Hannah wasn't staring at Jayden. Just as Hannah was just about to talk, the bell rang. Everyone packed up their stuff and left. Hanna took the poster board with her.

**OMG! I know. I'm so sorry, I had no idea how to write this though and, yeah, short chapter, but the next chapter is short too. **


	4. the rumors are true

**Stalked **

**chapter 4;The rumors are true**

It was the end of the school day. All the kids were gone. Jayden was the only one left in the school, or so he thought. Jayden was in the boys' restroom splashing water in his face...when Hannah walked in, smiling at Jayden, weirdly. Jayden just looked at her, digusted. "Oh, don't give me that look, Handsome." Hannah said, seducingly. Hannah kept walking towards Jayden. Soon. Jayden found his back deep in the wall and that there was no escape. She, like, literally, attacked him and started kissing him. As they both fell down, Jayden pushed her away.

"What's wrong with you? If you want a boyfriend, go get someone else cause i am not interested!", Jayden roared and out of the restroom. Hannah smiled evily.

"Master... He's gone now." Hannah said and then...octoroo came out of a stall.

"Ooh-ah-ooh, He's tough. Are you sure you can break him, Hannah?

Oh yeah...and I have dream charms to help me..." Hannah laughed.


	5. Evil plans, Daddy, and alot of hate

Chapter 5;Evil plans, Daddy, and alot of hate:

"This is good..." Xandre devily laughed. "Hannah, my darling, you are smarter than any other idiot nihlock i have ever sent out there to destroy those stupid Samurai rangers. I am impressed with your work. Entering the red ranger's dreams, giving him nightmares, trumatizing him... This is pure genuis. "

"Really? I trumatized him?!"

"Yes you did, and by doing that, he won't be around very often. This is perfect. What's next in your geniusly amazing plan?"

"Well, since we already trumatized him, I think another nightmare would trumatize him anymore and the rest is a surprise."

"Only a total retard wouldn't wanna tell the rest of the plan!" Dayu said, harshly to Hannah.

"Are you naturally jeaous and annoying or are you just jealous because I thought of this plan and you didn't?!" Hannah threw back at Dayu.

"The day I becom-"Dayu started, but was immediatly cut off by xandred.

"**DAYU! LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE! PLAY A SONG! THAT WAY, YOU'LL BE TOO BUSY TO BE RUDE TO HER!"** Xandred roared at Dayu, making the ship shake. Hannah ran to xandred and hugged him, weeping. She had faked alot of things while in the human world, but Dayu had really hurt her feelings, even thought Hannah was acting tough toward her. Dayu and Hannah could not stand each other. Dayu begun to play a song, angrily.

**This is just a chapter I wrote at four AM. Thanks for awesome reivew too. I'm really glad you guys are digging this story. ;D**


	6. Jayden snaps!

**Stalked**

**chapter 6;Jayden snaps!:**

Everyone was outside. it was a lovely day out for them. For Jayden, it wasn't the best day for him. He got up and ran into the kitchen. He splashed water in his face. Kevin knew something was up and so he followed him. By the time he got there, Jayden was splashing water in his face. By the time Kevin got there, Jayden was wipign teh water from hs face. "Ahem." Kevin cleared his throat. Jayden turned around to a concerned Kevin.

"What?", Jayden saiod rudely.

"What's your problem?", Kevin asked, angrily, but also concerned about his leader.

"Nothing. I'm fine!"

"No, you're not. You could say that, but I know something is wrong. What is it I can help you."

"**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT, KEVIN?! NOTHING IS WRONG! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"**, Jayden roared. He pushed Kevin and left. He stormed to his room and locked the door. Just in case, someone tried to unlock it, he moved his desk in front of the door. Antonio came in the kitchen and saw Kevin getting himself off of the floor. Antonio helped him up.

"What happened? Why are you on the floor, Amigo?"

"Didn't you hear Jayden yelling?"

"I heard something. I didn't know It was Jay. What happened?"

"Jayden pushed me down and ran off. All I did was try to ask him what was wrong. He's acting a little...paronormal..."

"Paronromal? That's not paronormal. That's just psyco Jayden:A part of Jayden that no one's seen before.

"No. The nightmares, Trumatization, anger...- Ok, the anger part may be psyconess, but there's something going on..."

"Well, whatever it is, we need to find out what it is...wait...why did he even go to school today?"

~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~

"Jayden went to school today because he insisted on it. I wanted to keep him home and make him rest, but he refused. If he didn't leave when he did, the doctor and I were gonna sedate him, if he kept on yelling and screaming."

"The doctor was here?" Mia and Emily both asked at the same time.

"Yes. I talked to him and he thinks Jayden is just being paronoid."

"Not paronormal?"

"No... but that could happen to him sooner or later... Why did Jayden push you?

"I don't know. I tried to ask him what's wrong, and he just yelled at me, pushed me and ran off."

"Where's he go, his room?"

"I think so. I heard a door slam."

"Ok, I try to talk him later...-

"Mentor, is it alright if i try...?"

"Be careful Emily. We can't afford to lose a good, hardworking ranger like you."

"What about Mike?", Mia asked.

"I could let it slide."

"What?! Why?!" Mike asked.

"Because you're you." Antonnio answered as Kevin high fived him.

"Oh, screw you guys." Everyone laughed.


	7. Telling the others

**Stalked **

Chapter 7;Telling the others

Emily had waited unil it was dark She didn't want to talk to Jayden right after he had just pushed Kevin. So he waited until before was ready. Antonio and Kevin were cooking, but Ji was with them, just in case Kevin wanted to poison Jayden. Mike was just playing truth or dare with Mia. Mia and Mike don't play with each other alot, but they were both bored. Emily knocked on Jayden's bedroom door. "It's open!", Jayden yelled. Emily opened the door, walked in and shut the door again. Jayden sat up and faced Emily. Jayden was so sure that Ji had sent her to talk to him. Emily sat on his bed.

"Tired? You look tired." She asked him. Jayden just nodded for his response. He was really tired and Emily knew he was too. "WHy did you push Kevin?"

"I didn't mean too. I mean, I know it seemed like I did at the time, but after staying in my room for a really long time, without food or water, I thought about what I did. I just wanted to be left alone."

"Kevin was jut trying to help you..."

"I know, and I appreaciate it... Does he hate me?"

"No, he's just...hurt..."

"I hurt Kevin?!" Jayden screamed.

"NO! Not like that. I meant, he just doesn't understand why you pushed him. He's in the kitchen with Ji and Antonio."

"Where's Mia and Mike?"

"In the living room playing Truth or Dare, but I think Mike quit. I told Mia a secret to make him quit:Free makeovers. Now what else is it?" Jayden sighed.

"You know that chick, Hannah?"

"Yeah."

"She seduced me." Emiy jaw dropped.

"She can be exspelled for that;I'm pretty sure."

"I need to tell Ji. Will you come with me?"

"Of course." Jayden got up and he and Emily walked into the kitchen and saw Mia and Mike in there, with Ji, Kevin and Antonio. Now the whole gang was in there.

"Kevin...", Jayden was the first to speak. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you. I was just frustrated confused and-what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Weirded out? creeped out?", Emiyl provided Jayden with some assistance.

"Sure. Let's go with that."

"Why? Was it somehting that happened at school?" Ji asked, concerned.

"Yeah."

"Ji, Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Emily."

"Can someone be expelled for seducing someone?", Emily asked, looking at Jayden. Mike started laughing, hysterically.

"That's why you pushed Kevin out of frustration?" Everyone looked at Mike. "That's the best thing's that's ever happened to you!" Kevin elbowed Mike in his stomach, hard, trying to shut him up. Mike groaned and fell to the floor, holding his stomach.

"In the bathroom, at school. I was washing my hands and she walked in and, like, literally, threw herself at me."

"is that what that nightmares are about?", Mia asked. Jayden's eyes got big. He stuttered.

"T-t-that i-is none of your concern.", Jayden ran outside through the door in the kitchen and ran out the gate. Ji picked up the phone and dialed the school's number.

"Hello? I need to report something. This is Jayden's shiba's guardian. He was seduced today by..."

"Hannah Wirmwood..."

"Hannah Wirmwood." Ji repeated after Emily.

"Hannah?!" Mike exclaimed. "That nutcase? No wonder Jayden's like that."

"Yeah, right?", Mia replied to Mike.

"Thank you for reporting her, sir. We'll take care of it."

"Thank you."


	8. Hannah's plan B

**Stalked **

Chapter 8;Hannah's plan B:

"Ooh-ahh-ooh! You're expelled now?", Octoroo asked.

"Yeah. You were right, daddy. He is a big brat! He told on me, but I should've epected this to happen. I mean, I did play the seducing card on him."

"Take us through plan B again, sweetheart.", Xandred said.

"Plan B, Step 1:We keep up the nightmares."

"Already been established!", Dayu said, rudely.

"Dayu!" Xandred roared. "Keep going, Hannah."

"Step 2:Make Jayden seem like he's crazy to his tea-"

"And how do we do that?", Dayu interupted again.

"Oh, just leave that to me. It'll happen, and he is not gonna like it. I guarantee he won't.", Hannah said to Dayu, smuggly. "Step 3:His secret crush goes away for a little while...until he finds her, if she is still alive... of course."

"Good girl.", Xandred laughedm evily.


	9. Intense dreaming

**Chapter 9;Intense dreaming:**

(10:00pm)

Jayden was in his bedroom, resting. The team found him in the forest and were able to get him calmed down enough, so he would come back to the shiba house. He was really tired. He ate pizza and ji sent him to his room to lie down and Jayden did. He didn't feel like aruging with anyone, so he did what he was told. He was really close to falling asleep. His eyes were closing...

_Jayden was walking through the forest and he heard screaming. It was coming from a cave. It was too dark for him to see, so he moved to the cave walls and felt his way around. The screaming continued. He started running, but fell through a hole. He landed on the hard, cold ground. He couldn't move. He just laid there. A nihlock came and picked him up and threw him over his back. Jayden kicked and screamed, but couldn't get away from the nihlock. The nihlock punched Jayden in his back. Jayden cired out in pain, and continued kicking and trying to break free from the nihlock's hold, but it only lead to being punched more, harder. Jayden started screaming. "Shut up, you big crybaby." The nihlocked hissed as he threw Jayden to the ground and kicked him in his stomach. Jayden bit his lip to cut off a cry. The nihlock grabbed his arms and dragged him to a metal room and locked him in there. Jayden lied there, holding his stomach for a few minutes. Then he got up and looked out a window with metal bars. I saw Emily tied up to a pole. She was crying and kicking, trying to get loose. Hannah came over to Emily with a sword. Emily cried harder. _

_"__**NO! HANNAH! DON'T HURT HER!"**__, Jayden screamed. Hannah looked at Jayden through the window and smiled wickedly as she stabbed Emily in her chest. She ran to the window and punched it. Glass flew into Jayden's eyes. _

Jayden jumped from his terrifying nightmare and jerked up in hid bed, breathing heavily, heart pounding, nightmare scenes played over and over again in Jayden's head. He looked at the clock. It was 2:45AM. Jayden sighed and got out of bed. He walked into the kitchen and splashed water in his face and looked in the mirror.


	10. Confessions

**Chapter 10;confessions:**

Jayden's POV

I was standing in the middle in the training area as the team circled themselves around me. I was thinking my nightmare last night, but I was acting natural or at least trying to, trying too hard to act natural. Ji asked me if I was alright before training. Ugh, I am so exhausted. Oh! Here comes everyone, running towards me...

I tried to block everyone's attacks, but Kevin and Antonio were making it really hard. Everyone else smiled at each other and then at me. Uh-oh. They have a plan. Just as Mike was going to strike me, the GAP Sensor went off. Thank God. Finally! Something to do besides train. We all ran inside the house.

"Nihlock, Emily's farm."

"Ji, That's a 40 minute drive! God knows how long it takes to walk there!", I yelled. Ji took out his gold samuraizer. he said some words in a foreign language and we disappeared. The next we knew we were all on Emily's farm. We saw a nihlock making a huge mess. Emily screamed at the top of her lungs.

The nihlock turned to us. We all morphed and charged at it. The nihlock was super strong. He thew everyone to walls and the grounds. Jayden got up and hit it with his Fire smasher. The nihlock blocked it.

"_Emmy! NO!", I screamed. Emily's throat was slit. Hannah cackled. _

I was brought back to reality by the nihlock throwing to a hard, white wall. Everything turned black.

Emily's POV

"Jayden!"I screamed. Lz attacked the nihlock. I ran to Jayden. He was unconscious. I tried shaking him. He didn't move. I gasped and looked for a pulse. I found a good one and sighed in reief. Next thing I heard the nihlock exploded. I turned around, and saw the team running towards us. Antonio and Kevin picked Jayden up and we took him home.

Mike called ahead and told mentor we needed a bed ready. When we got there, it was read. The boys put Jayden on it. I fluffed his pillow, so, his head would be comfortable. I ran to my room and cried into my pillow. I felt a comforting hand on back, moving up and down. I turned around and saw Antonio. "It's ok, Em." He said, gently.

"I'm worried."

"We all are."

"But..."

"But what?"

"I love him." Antonio was unsure of what to say.

"Ok, I'll be right back. Emily rolled her eyes. He came back with Mia, but left again. Mia sat on her bed.

"Antonio told you."

"Yep. How long?"

"A long time. Is he awake?"

"No, Ji said, he hit his head hard and he'll be unconscious for the night." Emily sighed, depressed.

"He wouldn't like me back."

"Don't say that! He might. You never know. I think he does."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're smart, sweet, pretty... He'll come around."

"You're right. Thanks, Mia"

"What are sisters for!" She hugged me.

**Hi-ya! Sorry or taking like a month to update. Thanks for reminding me to check my spelling. Plz continue to do that and review. Thanks and I hope to update sooner! :D**


	11. Paranoid delusions?

**Chapter 11;Paronoid delusions:**

"Stop lyin'!", MIke exclaimed.

"No joke! She does like him!"

"No crap!"

"Nope!" Kevin and Mike were laughing in the kitchen. Mia came in and threw her fork at Mike. He moved out of the way just in time.

"Mia!", Kevin exclaimed. "What was that for?!"

"It's 2 AM. People like to sleep at this time and if you ask me, Jayden needs it more than any of us"!, MIa snapped.

"Considering how you're yelling at us, it seems as if you do..", Mike said as he rolled his eyes. Mia grabbed the wooden spoon and hit Mike with it on his butt really hard. He screamed. Ji walked in the room, with a pencil and clip board.

"MIA! Go back to sleep! You're just as tired and cranky as Jayden was!"

"Thank God!" SHe screamed as she hit MIke again.

"Jeez. That, my friend...", Mike started as he put a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Is the last time I mess with Mia at 2 AM.

"Next time, I dare you to sass Jayden at 2 AM."

"Haha! No! He'll kill me! You'll be looking for a new green ranger!"

"Yes! Yes!", kevin cackled.

Jayden's POV

I was late. I ran into the training and of course, MIke had to open his mouth. "Oh, my goodness! Jayden Shiba, the big and bad red ranger is late for training time!"

"Oh, please! As many times as you're too lazy to train or is tardy, don't get on me about it!"

"Jeez!", Mia said.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.", Antonio smirked.

"Actually, Antonio, I woke up on the floor this morning.", Jayden said as he whacked a dummy.

"Why did you sleep on the floor?", Kevin asked.

"I didn't!" JaI snapped. Emily jumped and triped over a stick. Mia helped her up.

"Jayden, may I talk to you in private?", Ji asked me. I sighed and followed him inside.

"What's your problem?"

"I can't take it. I"m gonna snap, especially today!"

"Why?"

"How do you feel about cameras watching my every move?", I snapped.

"Where did that come from?" I plopped down on my bed.

"That creepy Hannah chick. It's all around school she's obsessed with me! She's probably really mad that I told on her! She'll never leave me ALONE!", I screamed.

"Jusr relax. I'll take care of it." I sighed.

"Thanks." He gave a tired smile before leaving.

* * *

Later, that night, I set my glass of water on the counter top.

I turned around to check and see if I got a text. I thought I heard my phone vibrate. As soon as I turned, I saw my glass was gone. It was on the tiny table.

"Ho- How did tha- Impossible! MIKE!" I hollered. Mike showed up in the doorway with Kevin.

"Mike, is this is a prank, it isn't funny!", I yelled.

"Whoa! Whoa! If I"m gonna be accused of a prank I didn't do, I'd like to do one first, your highness!", He sassed me. I rolled my eyes.

"So you didn't move my cup?"

"No."

"Kevin, did you?" I shook my head splashed water in my face. "NEver mind then."

"Why?", Kevin asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to us, if something's goin' on.", Mike said.

"I set my cup right here on the counter. I turned away for a second and it's on the table."

"Are you sure you set it on the counter, 'cause, sometimes, I do that too.", Mike tried to make me calmer. He knew why I snapped during Training.

"So, does Emily.", Kevin said. I sighed.

"Sorry."

"It's ok.", Kevin said.

"Let us know if you need anything else? 'Kay?", Mike said. I faked a smile.

"Ok." The smiled and left. I took a deep breath. I looked on the the other side of the counter where I set my phone and it wasn't there. It fell from the ceiling. I screamed. My phoe broke.

"OK, I AM NOT DREAMING AND I AM CERTAINLY NOT CRAZY! I KNOW WHERE I SET MY PHONE AND THE CEILING ISN'T EXACTLY WHAT I HAD IN MIND!", I screamed. T

he whole team came in, including Ji. "Jayden, who are you yelling at?", Emily asked. She was concerned, I could tell the whole team was.

"Look, MY phone's shattered!", I screamed, pointing to the floor.

"Uh, Jay, not to burst your bubble, but there's nother there.

"**HUH?!**" I looked to the floor and saw nothing. I looked on th counter and saw my phone alive and well, Which I didn't understand! "NO! No, no, no, no, and NO! My phone was broken! I don't know what;s going on, but it was broken and my cup!-" I glanced at the table, where the cup was, but wasn't anymore. "Where'd it go! It was just there! Mike, Kevin, you saw it there!",

"Did you move it?", Mia asked, looking at Kevin and MIke.

"NO! I didn't touch it!"I saw it on the refridgerator. I pulled it down. Everyone started at me. "No! I didn't touch it! Something's making this happen!", I shouted. Everyone look at each other and then back at me. I sighed. There was no use trying, becuse, with looks on everyone's faces, I knew they didn't believe me.


	12. Just need time, huh?

**Chapter 12;Just needs time, huh?:**

Normal POV

Jayden was lying down in his bed, holding his head with his hand, he was tired, but didn't feel like sleeping, yet. Ji was talking to his doctor.

"So, is he ok or do I need to worry?", Ji asked.

"Ji, trust me, he's fine. He's just paranoid. I highly suggest more sleep. When does he go back to school?"

"The school wants him to stay home for about a week. This chick at school tried to seduce him and I reported it. He hasn't been the same since."

"It could have been trumatizing for him."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Has he lost some sleep lately."

"He said he woke up on the floor this morning."

"Morning crankiness. He may just need some time." Ji and the doctor walked in Jayden's room. "Jayden, I'm leaving. If you need to talk to me about what's going on, here's my card." He handed Jayden a card.

"Thank you." The doctor smiled and left.

"You ok?", Ji asked.

"I guess." Jayden shrugged. "What'd he say, I'm crazy?!"

"No, he didn't say anything like that. YOu just need some time to get over what happened. It was scary for you. I understand why you're acting like this. I really do." Ji sighed. Jayden laid down. "Get some rest." Ji left. Jayden closed his eyes and drifted to dreamland.

* * *

"Excellent job, Hannah!"

"Thanks, Daddy!"

"I have to say, you pay attention in school, don't you?", Octoroo asked.

"Yep!"

"I can tell."

"Yeah, she's just like her dad."

"And what would that be?", Dayu rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Smart and good-looking.", Hannah answered. Dayu laughed, with NO CONTROL, whatsoever. she left and went into a room on the ship.

"So what's next, Hannah-Banana?", Octoroo asked.

"The doctor said Shia just needs more time to get over it. We need to make him feel pain."

"Now, you're talking!", Xandred laughed. "Who do ya have in mind?"

"How about we start with Lauren...?" Octoroo and Xandred smiled, evily.

"I thought we were taking yellow, though?"

"Oh, yeah. We're just **starting** with Lauren..."

"Ok, now I'm caught up."

* * *

Emily's POV

Poor Jay! He's scared to death. I would be to, if it was a guy and I ws in Jay's position. Everyone was in the living room, just hanging out. Jayden picking at his food.

* * *

Normal POV

Lauren was practicing the symbol in her bedroom. Hannah and Octoroo were outside her window. He made a small, creepy chuckle to scare Lauren. Lauren heard it and stopped. She walked to her open window.

"Jay! Is that you? It isn't funny, if it is!", Lauren yelled, scared. Hannah jumped ontop of Lauren. She fell back and struggled to get Hannah off of her. Octoroo sprayed powder in Lauren's face. Lauren inhaled and fell unconscious.

"Nice work!"

"Thanks, but you're the genuis!"

* * *

Cody ran in. "Guys, Lauren's missing!", It was silent. No one said a thing.

* * *

**So, I thought the part of Xandred being good looking was hilarious! What'd y'all think? :)**


End file.
